<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mermaid by shiyakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668984">Mermaid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon'>shiyakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 人魚AU, 但只有Jason是人魚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「你會說話。」Slade依然把他身下亂扭的Jason固定得好好的，「我倒是沒想過會碰到人魚小偷。」<br/>Jason哼了一聲，「我才不是小偷！」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mermaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BIO7的突發無料<br/>我只是想寫人魚愛愛結果怎麼沒寫到</p><p>#只有Jason是人魚<br/>#基本上布魯斯家有給他一個屋子，但Jason就叛逆又很愛亂跑<br/>#我就只是想要寫看看人魚趴囉<br/>#除了Slade還是個超級傭兵之外，其他人都是普通人<br/>#角色不屬於我，但OOC和BUG是</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.<br/>
Slade Wilson也算是見過大風大浪的人－－身為一個傭兵和刺客，Slade覺得應該不會再看到能夠讓自己更驚訝的東西了。<br/>
在他打開安全屋浴室大門的下一秒，他幾乎可以看到Wintergreen會用什麼表情調侃他。<br/>
好吧，這的確讓他感到驚訝。<br/>
誰知道會在自己家裡浴室看到一條活生生的人魚呢。<br/>
還是一條正準備試圖從窗口溜出去的人魚。</p><p>02.<br/>
Jason本來還以為自己找到了一個不錯的房子，靠近海邊、有各種家具、還有很多書（這是重點），還有一個莫名其妙大得要死的浴缸，整體來說以一間廢屋來說，Jason會給予極高的評價，終於可以讓他脫離韋恩家。<br/>
也不是韋恩家對他不好－－事實上，是有點太好－－而這讓Jason無法習慣。<br/>
所以Jason在幾個月前就開始四處尋覓有沒有一個合適的居所，如今他找到了。而就在他正窩在浴室泡在水裡悠閒看書的時候，房子的大門突然傳來開鎖的聲音。Jason直起身子聽見對方的腳步聲正朝著浴室越來越近，他立刻把書丟在旁邊乾燥的地方，但就在正準備從窗戶爬出去的同時，浴室的門打開了。<br/>
而一個穿著深色盔甲、右眼帶著眼罩的白髮中年人就站在浴室門口。</p><p>Jason想也沒想，雙手握著窗框撐起身子就準備往窗外跳。</p><p>03.<br/>
但Slade的動作比他更快，就在Jason要跳出窗戶的那一個瞬間，中年男人伸手抓住了人魚的尾巴直接將對方扯回窗戶旁邊的浴缸，因為強力衝擊而噴濺起來的水花都灑到二人（一人一魚）身上。Jason趁機尾巴一甩，立刻甩開了對方的手，更直接往對方身上巴了下去。Jason再次嘗試從窗戶逃離這個地方，但Slade完全沒把剛才人魚對他的攻擊放在眼裡，他衝上前直接雙手扣住人魚的腰，並狠狠地將對方直接拖下來往地板壓了下去。<br/>
「操！」強大的衝擊讓Jason吼了一聲，他抬頭瞪向Slade努力地想掙脫對方的壓制，但很顯然的Slade在力量上略勝一籌。<br/>
「你會說話。」Slade依然把他身下亂扭的Jason固定得好好的，「我倒是沒想過會碰到人魚小偷。」<br/>
Jason哼了一聲，「我才不是小偷！」<br/>
「這是我的安全屋。」<br/>
「這間房子六個月以上沒住人！」<br/>
「那也不代表你可以住進<i>我的</i>屋子。」<br/>
「房子外面又沒寫你的名字！」<br/>
Jason哼了一聲，雖然他已經不再掙扎，但Slade知道對方依然在警戒、並且在等待一個時機，只要他稍微鬆懈，這隻人魚就必定又會用尾巴狠狠地甩他並且直接逃入海中。這點倒是勾起了Slade的好奇心，他對這個闖進他安全屋的傢伙是人類或者是人魚沒有興趣，但他欣賞對方眼底的倔強。<br/>
「好吧，」Slade開口，「我可以放開你，但你不准再往窗外跳。」Jason沒有回話，他只是瞪著Slade。大概知道眼前這隻人魚完全沒有把他的提議聽進去，Slade只好又補上一句：「你知道我的能耐。」<br/>
人魚沉默了一會才重重地哼了一聲，Slade知道對方答應了自己的要求，便放開了人魚。</p><p>04.<br/>
Jason從浴室的磁磚上爬了起來，他沒有要再逃跑，而Slade看起來也沒有要離開的樣子，只是蹲在原地一臉感興趣地盯看著自己。他感覺得對方跟其他人不一樣－－看著他的眼底沒有那種『打量商品價格』的樣子，但一直被這樣盯著看Jason還是覺得不太舒服。<br/>
「你看夠了沒。」<br/>
Slade輕哼了一聲，「需要我把你抱回浴缸裡嗎？小美人魚。」<br/>
「我才不是那種愚蠢柔弱的人魚！」Jason生氣地吼了回去，「再說我也能自己回去！哼！」他一說完話就立刻跳回了浴缸撇過頭就是不看現在還在繼續盯著他看的中年男人。<br/>
「是的，你證明給我看過了。」Slade站起身，他沒有轉身走開，只是靠站在浴室門邊雙手抱胸，「所以，你為什麼會在我的房子裡？」<br/>
Jason沉默了好一會，就在Slade以為對方不會回答他的時候才聽見人魚喃喃開口，慢吞吞地回，「……因為你的房子裡很多書。」<br/>
好吧，Slade得承認這個答案出乎他的意料，讓他對這條人魚的好奇度又高了一點。</p><p>05.<br/>
身為人魚，Jason已經活了很久的歲月，久到連Jason自己都忘記自己的年齡。這段過程中他看過很多人類、也碰過很多人類－－唯一的結論只有人類對他來說是個危險的種族，他們可悲、危險又愚蠢，沒事最好離他們遠遠的－－除了Wayne家族的人以外。他被Wayne家發現是個意外，這大概是幾百年來他會喜歡的一個意外。<br/>
而現在又多了一個。<br/>
Jason趴在浴缸旁好奇地豎起耳朵聽房屋內的動靜，那個中年男人好像真的對自己沒有興趣（比方說抓去賣之類的），現在那個男人在客廳停下腳步，聽見了沙發發出了聲響，Jason想對方應該是坐了下來。<br/>
過度的好奇心終究會讓自己捲入麻煩，但Jason總是有辦法讓自己從麻煩中脫身。沒錯，他不管是哪一次都有辦法脫身。<br/>
Jason的好奇心還是勝利了，他讓魚尾慢慢化為和人類一樣的雙腳後從浴缸起身，直接走到浴室門口探頭尋找著那個目前應該在客廳休息的中年男人。</p><p>06.<br/>
Jason把頭探出浴室的同時Slade就注意到了那條人魚站在門旁邊好奇地盯著他。被發現的人魚倒也沒有要縮回浴室的意思，反而是直接迎上Slade的視線，Slade挑高了眉：<br/>
「你有腳。」<br/>
「我當然可以有腳。」Jason不用想也知道人類想說些什麼，「也可以繼續說話。」反正知道這個中年男人大概不會想把他抓去賣、或是喝他的血之類的，Jason也就大大方方地走出浴室，把看完的那本書放回書架後又抽了一本書。Slade就看著眼前這個看起來大約只有20多歲的人魚赤裸裸的在自己眼前晃來晃去－－不是很重要，但腿間的那個東西顯然表明了對方是個公的。<br/>
「你們沒有穿衣服的習慣嗎？」<br/>
「有需要嗎。」Jason一臉你是智障嗎的看著Slade。<br/>
回答他的是往他身上丟的一件T恤，「你想待在這裡的話就要。」Slade回。<br/>
Jason看了看手上的T恤（尺寸比他身體大了一些，這大概是Slade的），又看了看窩回沙發繼續喝咖啡滑手機的Slade開口：<br/>
「有沒有人說過你很怪？」<br/>
「你是第二個。」除了Wintergreen以外沒人敢這樣說他。<br/>
Jason套上了過大的T恤，拿著書默默走近離Slade最遠的沙發位置坐下，「所以我可以待在這裡？」<br/>
Slade哼了一聲表示回答。<br/>
「你不會想把我拿去賣？」<br/>
「我錢很多，孩子。」<br/>
「……你知道吃人魚的肉可以得到永生、喝人魚的血傷口會馬上癒合嗎？」<br/>
「你很幸運，我正好都不需要。」<br/>
「你真的<b><i>很怪</i></b>。」<br/>
「謝謝誇獎。」</p><p>07.<br/>
之後，Slade每次來到這個安全屋，總有八成的機會會看到人魚又再他的屋子裡晃來晃去（這次他有記得穿著衣服，Slade的，當然），而佔據他屋子的人魚有時候也會不要臉的要他多帶點書回來。<br/>
這次Slade在任務中待的城市意外了發現一本他覺得<i>他的人魚</i>可能會喜歡的書，果不其然Jason看到書的同時碧綠色的眼底閃耀著興奮的光芒，他甚至給了Slade一個難能可貴的擁抱。<br/>
「傲慢與偏見第一版！」Jason興奮地開口，「你太厲害了！老頭！」<br/>
「後面的老頭可以省了。」</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>大概還會有後續，我也不確定</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>